


La respuesta de las lágrimas

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo recuerda el doloroso amor de infancia que conoció junto con Tadayoshi. Quizás, él estaba cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido de niño, aunque él no pudiera notarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La respuesta de las lágrimas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tears' answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047277) by [Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain). 



> **Nota :** _Getabako_ son los estantes donde los estudiantes dejan sus zapatos al entrar a la escuela.  
>  **Nota 2 : **[Para que tengan una mayor idea de la ropa de los chicos](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-a-MdpD5FjCc/UdBniXQToNI/AAAAAAAAC3U/CPp1RUeaAnQ/s1280/IMG00009.png)... De izquierda a derecha, supuestamente: Sho-chan, Maru, Ryo-chan, Tatsu, Yoko, Subaru, Hina.

Sabía que me hacía mal ir allí, a verlo. Quizás sea para prolongar aquella tristeza que me quedé sentado en aquel parque, pero ver a aquellos niños jugando, me hacía poner peor.

Me hacía recordarlo.  
Fruncí mis labios con fuerza al ver a un grupo de niños de primaria jugando béisbol en un sector del parque. ¿Por qué mis ojos tuvieron que posarse justamente sobre ellos? Sonreí forzadamente al encontrarme con la mirada de quien parecía ser una de las madres de los pequeños. Decidí levantarme y dirigirme a ese lugar, mientras en mis recuerdos, empezaba a materializarse su persona.

Seis niños correteaban por los pasillos de la escuela. A diferencia del resto, que se dirigía a la salida, ellos entraron a un salón, chocándose entre sí al finalizar bruscamente su carrera, por la inesperada presencia de la profesora del mismo en el interior.  
– Buenas tardes, niños – Saludó una joven mujer de cabello rojizo atado en un rodete, a lo alto de su cabeza. Siempre fue una duda en la mente de los pequeños, cuántas horas antes de salir de su casa se levantaba. Ese peinado permanecía impecable desde la primera hora de la mañana y hasta la última de la tarde.  
– Buenas tardes, sensei – Saludaron a coro los pequeños.  
– Nishikido-kun va a tardarse un poco el día de hoy, niños – Dijo la mujer, mientras el grupo dirigía su vista al único niño en el salón –. Sacó una nota baja en un examen y debe quedarse a hacer algo de trabajo extra – Les dijo en voz baja una vez de cruzar la puerta del salón –. Pueden entrar si quieren, pero no lo molesten.  
Los seis asintieron con la cabeza, entraron y cerraron la puerta corrediza a su paso.  
– ¿De nuevo Matemáticas, Ryo? – Le dijo uno de los más pequeños del grupo, respecto en lo que a altura se trataba, vestido con una remera negra con varios dibujos sobre la misma, un pantalón de color rojo y una campera de jean color verde oscuro alrededor de la cintura, sentándose sobre la silla frente a la que estaba el aludido. Obtuvo como respuesta, una mirada furiosa por parte del niño.  
– Oye, no era para que te enojes, ¿qué tienes? – Le dijo otro de los pequeños, vestido con un conjunto deportivo añil con bordes en amarillo y una remera con unas finas rayas, quitándole la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo para revisarla.  
– ¿Quieres que te ayudemos? – Le preguntó un sonriente niño en cuclillas a su lado, vestido con una remera verde manzana, una camisa escocesa abierta con colores que pasaban por el blanco, el ocre, el marrón oscuro y el negro, una bermuda de jean y una calza estampada debajo de la misma..  
– Tu sensei no dijo que no podíamos ayudarte – Dijo el muchacho sentado frente suyo.  
– Gracias, chicos – Musitó el pequeño.  
– O podríamos darle toda tu tarea a Ohkura para que la haga por ti – Dijo un cuarto chico, vestido con una camisa ocre y un pantalón del mismo color, pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello del más alto de los presentes, vestido él con una remera blanca con una palabra escrita en cursiva y mangas color naranja y bermuda verde militar –. Se sacó un 100 de 100 en el último examen, ¿lo sabían?  
– Ya basta – Pidió el aludido, sonrojándose levemente y haciendo que el muchacho lo soltara –. Eso no sería justo. ¿Quieres que te ayudemos, Ryo-chan? – Le preguntó, con una sonrisa. El aludido asintió, después de haberse quedado unos instantes contemplando su sonrisa.

Sonreí al recordar eso. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, nunca hubiera terminado aquel castigo y no hubiera podido salir a jugar béisbol, como siempre lo hacíamos una vez toda la gente, salvo el profesor de Gimnasia, se había ido. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, mientras espero en la acerca a que el semáforo cambie a un tono verdoso y me dé el paso, lo mejor hubiera sido no aceptar su ayuda, no haber jugado al béisbol aquel día, no habernos quedado en aquel lugar...

Un fuerte chaparrón interrumpió el juego de aquel día. El grupo de niños, alertado por el único mayor encargado de ellos, llamó su atención para que entraran al establecimiento escolar y esperaran un poco a que la lluvia se detuviera.  
– Entonces, ¿Dokkun y Ohkura se quedarán hasta que pare un poco más?  
– Sí, después de todo, nosotros somos los que vivimos más lejos.  
– De acuerdo, tengan cuidado camino a casa.  
– Nos vemos mañana.  
– Nos vemos.  
El pequeño que respondía al nombre de Ohkura sacó una tableta de chocolate de su portafolio, abrió el envoltorio y le extendió un pedazo a Ryo.  
– ¿Quieres?  
– G… Gracias…  
– ¿Sucede algo?  
– ¿Mh? ¿Por qué?  
– Estabas algo distraído en el juego de hoy. Eso no es propio de ti, Ryo-chan – Lo miró, sonriendo alegremente, ocasionando que al pequeño se le deslizara el pedazo de chocolate de entre las manos –. Jaja, eso tampoco es propio de ti – Agregó, agachándose para agarrar el chocolate, siendo imitado por Ryo, quien, sin querer, chocó su mano con la suya.  
– Lo… siento – Susurró el pequeño, haciendo su mano a un lado bruscamente.  
– ¿Qué sucede? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez, seriamente. Ryo negó con la cabeza efusivamente –, Mírame – Le ordenó, volviendo a obtener por respuesta un movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte del aludido –. Entonces, ¿el problema es conmigo?  
– ¡No es eso! – Exclamó Ryo, oyéndose sus palabras por todo el edificio.  
– Shhh – Le pidió el niño, llevándose el dedo índice a sus propios labios –. Bueno, al menos me miraste – Sonrió.  
– No hagas eso…  
– ¿Qué cosa?  
– Sonreír… de ese modo – Le pidió Ryo, con una seña de mano.  
– ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Estoy feliz, por eso sonrío.  
– ¿Y por qué estás feliz?  
– Yo pregunté primero…  
– No te oí.  
– Porque estoy con Ryo-chan – Le respondió, después de unos instantes.

Su sonrisa me hipnotizaba, y el muy maldito abusaba de eso.

El pequeño se incorporó y se puso de pie frente a Ryo. Aprovechó su estado de shock para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.  
– Por eso estoy feliz – Le susurró al oído, sin soltarlo –. Entonces, ¿puedes decirme por qué no quieres que te sonría? – Le pidió, mirándolo, pero sin soltar sus hombros.  
– Porque me gustas – Susurró para sí el aludido, sin ser capaz de mirarlo.  
– ¿Qué? No te oí.  
– Que me gustas…, idiota.  
El aludido sonrió ampliamente, acariciando una de sus rojas mejillas con el dorso de la mano.  
– A mí también me gustas. En realidad, me gustan los seis – Dijo, luego de pensar una centésima de segundo –. Pero, de entre los seis, el más importante para mí, siempre serás tú, Ryo-chan, desde el primer día que te vi.  
– Idiota – Volvió a decir Ryo, sonriendo tiernamente, estallando luego en carcajadas junto a su amigo.  
– Ryo-kun, Tadayoshi-kun, ya ha parado de llover un poco. ¿Quieren llevarse este paraguas de repuesto y que los acompañe a casa? – Preguntó el profesor de Gimnasia, asomándose desde uno de los getabako.  
– Ah, no, sensei. Gracias. Podemos volver solos – Le respondió Tadayoshi, rápidamente, acercándose a él y aceptando el paraguas que el mayor les entregaba –. ¿Vamos, Ryo-chan?

No importaba cuán nublado estuviera el día, su sonrisa siempre iluminaba mi día. Siempre lo hacía.  
Vacilé respecto a llevar flores o no, la vendedora del puesto ambulante me sonrió al reconocerme después de haber pasado casi diez veces por el lugar.  
Terminé comprando un par de claveles blancos y los llevé conmigo. El camino se estaba haciendo cada vez más corto y mis recuerdos ya me estaban doliendo demasiado.

La lluvia y las tenues luces de un parque fueron testigos de un dulce beso iniciado por Tadayoshi. Ryo suspiró en medio del mismo, abriendo uno de sus ojos para ver las acciones del más alto.  
– Cierra los ojos – Le pidió Tadayoshi, cubriéndole los ojos con una de sus manos. Besó su labio inferior, mientras su otra mano sostenía el paraguas de forma tal, que cualquier persona que pasara a su lado no notara lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque dudaba bastante si alguien iba a cruzar ese parque con tal fuerte lluvia. Besó su labio inferior sonoramente, sintiendo cómo debajo de su mano, los ojos de Ryo se cerraban con fuerza. Sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, obligándolo a abrir su boca para hurgar su cavidad con la lengua. Ryo abrió los ojos e intentó que se detuviera, pero terminó por aceptar aquel beso, junto con los muchos otros que siguieron en el camino a casa.  
– Eres un pervertido – Le dijo Ryo, finalmente, luego de mucho dudar.  
– ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó su oyente, curioso.  
– ¡¿Dónde aprendiste esa clase de besos?!  
– En las películas hay muchos de esos – Respondió el aludido, entrelazando su mano a la del muchacho mientras hacía girar el paraguas sobre las cabezas de ambos –. Ryo-chan…, te amo – Le susurró.  
– Yo también – Dijo el pequeño, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro –. ¿Tacchon…?  
– Dime…  
– Estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad?  
– Claro que sí. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa qué. Siempre te protegeré. Siempre. Por siempre. Para siempre.  
La casa de Ryo fue la primera parada. De nuevo usando el paraguas como escudo, intercambiaron varios besos hasta quedar medianamente satisfechos, sonriendo al sentir el rápido palpitar de sus corazones y el ardor de la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Ryo subió las pocas escaleras que lo separaban de su casa y se quedó bajo el techo, esperando a que Tadayoshi girara a la derecha en la esquina, como siempre lo hacía. Tadayoshi se giró y lo miró, había sentido que alguien lo estaba observando, pero no esperaba que fuera Ryo. Giró completamente su cuerpo hacia él y extendió su mano en alto, despidiéndose de él, mientras sus pies se movían hacia atrás, haciéndolo tropezar y caer a la calle.

– Si ese día no hubiéramos jugado al béisbol, ¿todavía estarías aquí? ¿Conmigo?  
No tuve respuesta. Después de todo, le hablaba a un pedazo de roca sin vida. No era él, pero al mismo tiempo, era a ese mismo pedazo de roca que le confesaba todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos aquel día del año. Ese único día del año. Ese doloroso día en que todos mis recuerdos se ponían de acuerdo para golpearme de la peor forma, cada vez, con más fuerza que el año anterior.

– ¡¡Tadayoshi!! – Gritó Ryo, al ver cómo el aludido fue arrollado por un vehículo cuya presencia había sido pasado desapercibida por ambos. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó del mismo modo a él, levantándolo cuidadosamente para estrecharlo entre sus brazos –. ¡Tadayoshi! ¡Responde! ¡Tadayoshi! – Al levantar su vista, el pequeño vio al vehículo alejarse rápidamente del lugar.  
– Ryo-chan – Llamó su atención el aludido, levantando su mano para acariciar su rostro.  
– No… No hables… Vamos a llamar a una ambulancia – Le pidió el niño, entre sollozos –. ¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda! ¡Una ambulancia, por favor!  
– Ryo-chan – Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez, girando su cabeza con la mano para que bajara la vista y lo mirara –. No van a oírte… La lluvia... es demasiado fuerte…  
– Entonces, iré a llamar a alguien, espera aquí – Le dijo, pero Tadayoshi lo tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza cuando lo miró.  
– No te… vayas…  
– Pero…, estás sangrando – Le dijo, advirtiendo un creciente charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo.  
– ¿Esto? No es nada…, si estás a mi lado…  
– ¡Pero…!  
– Ryo-chan… Siempre estaré a tu lado – Susurró.  
Tadayoshi inhaló aire y lo exhaló con lentitud. Ryo sintió cómo el agarre sobre su mano se iba debilitando poco a poco.  
– No. No – Sollozó, sosteniendo la mano del pequeño con ambas propias.  
– Por siempre. Para…

– Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado – Dijo Ryo, hablándole a la tumba de Tadayoshi.  
– Aquí estoy, Ryo-chan.  
– Mentiroso – Sollozó el muchacho, poniéndose de cuclillas y agachando la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Odiaba llorar, pero recordarlo le dolía, no tenerlo a su lado, le dolía.  
– Aquí estoy, Ryo-chan – Una presencia anormal intentaba abrazarlo, pero no podía. Por más que lo intentara, no podía tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo –. Tendremos que esperar un poco más para estar juntos, ¿eh? Vive, Ryo-chan. Yo estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote. Siempre. Por siempre. Para siempre. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, en algún lugar.


End file.
